EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This proposal will expand biomedical research capacity in Arkansas via creation of the Arkansas IDeA Network for Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE). The Arkansas INBRE will build upon infrastructure developed during the BRIN Phase, and features the three research-intensive institutions in the state[unreadable]the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences; the University of Arkansas, Fayetteville, and the University of Arkansas at Little Rock[unreadable]which will provide scientific leadership. Fourteen investigators from seven undergraduate institutions, with their mentors from the lead institutions, will conduct research within the overall theme of Cellular Signaling, Growth, and Differentiation. The Administrative Core will coordinate all Arkansas INBRE activities. The Arkansas INBRE will continue its commitment started in the BRIN Phase to expand opportunities for underrepresented groups. The UAMS Center for Diversity Affairs will assist the Administrative Core in identifying promising minority faculty and students, and will offer courses to minority undergraduate students to improve their performance on standardized entrance examinations for graduate and professional schools. Communication among INBRE participants will be facilitated by Access Grid Studios linked through Internet2. The Bioinformatics Core will be a statewide research and educational resource to give undergraduate faculty and students access to the computational tools needed for multidisciplinary biomedical research. The Arkansas INBRE will also support a Science Research Core consisting of genomics, proteomics, and digital microscopy facilities. These will provide investigators access to sophisticated instrumentation and expertise difficult to establish at a small institution. The Mentoring Core will facilitate interactions between undergraduate researchers and their mentors via regular meetings of the neuroscience and cancer research focus groups, and an annual conference attended by all INBRE faculty and students. The Outreach Core will provide mentored summer research opportunities to additional non- INBRE undergraduate faculty and students throughout the state. Through further enhancement of research infrastructure, particularly at undergraduate institutions, the Arkansas INBRE will improve the ability of academic researchers to compete for federal funding, increase the number of undergraduate students who choose careers in biomedical research, and stimulate the growth of biotechnical industries in Arkansas.